Another Chance
by emiliethehedgehog
Summary: Sandy Claws is sick with a cold! So he asks Jack and the princesses to take over this year with Sandy's only twelve year old child, Cleo, helping to aid. Will Jack's plan to take over Christmas succeed? Or will the plan fail like last time? Find out. Note: Story was inspired by a comic by HollyBecker of deviant art.
1. Prologue

**Me: Hey, hey. Guess who? Yes, me! And, the moment you all have been waiting.**

**Jack: Yes, the story we have been telling you about. The one where Sandy Claws has something nasty.**

**Sally: Something that involves what happened in TNBC.**

**Me: AND a story by a friend of mine on deviant art. You all will be amazed! Now, less talking, more reading. ENJOY!**

* * *

Ten months after the ALMOST murder of the Pumpkin King, everything was good as it was supposed to be. Judith was now part of the ghost choir for the Halloween celebration. Josephine turned sixteen on October 10th, Janessa will be fourteen on November 6th, Samantha will be twelve on January 7th and Jessie will be six on December 11th. Mack joined in the song as he hid behind the Hanging Tree, watching the Skellington family doing the ceremony.  
"Great Halloween, everybody," Janet and the Mayor said.  
"I believe it was our most horrible yet," Jack said.  
"Thank you, everyone," the Pumpkin Princesses said. But Janessa looked bored. She went into the graveyard and Mack followed her. Janessa had the same feeling Jack had many years ago. But she still doesn't want to take over Christmas after the accident.  
"What can I do? Why am I feeling this way?" Janessa asked. "I guess I'll ask Sandy Claws for help."  
"Janessa, please. You can't do this," Mack said.  
"Don't worry, Mack," Janessa said. "I'm not following in my father's footsteps to take over Christmas. We made a promise not to. We're keeping it. I'll see you later."  
"Okay. We'll watch in the witches' cauldron," Mack said. So Janessa went to the Hinterlands.

Mack told everyone what happened the next day.  
"That's a relief," Janet said. "We can't let Janessa take over Christmas after Jack's accident years ago."  
"It could get worse," Clawdeen said. "Janessa could be sent to prison."  
"Or worse...DIE!" the Harlequin Demon's daughter, Hailey, said. Then everyone hear frantic footsteps. It was Janessa and she had a letter in her hand. She handed the letter to Jack.  
"Oh no. This is terrible," Jack said. "And not the good kind."  
"What is it?" one of the ghost choir girls, Maria's, son, Stan asked.  
"Sandy Claws is sick," Jack said. "He has a nasty cold. But there's good news. He asked me to take over this year!" Everyone was amazed to hear that.

* * *

**Me: Yes. That's right. You heard right. Sandy Claws is sick with a cold, he asked Jack to take over Christmas this year and deliver the REAL presents. That's the answer.**

**Jack: Yes. Inspired by Miss Holy Becker of deviant art with the same name as her username on the website.**

**Sally: Yes. Won't she love it. And in the story, not only does the plan succeed, but Jack isn't shot out of the sky this time.**

**Me: Yes. And Sandy Claws isn't captured either. Just sick. The one aiding Jack is the princesses and Sandy's daughter, Cleo Claws. Anyway, review and tell what you all think. NO FLAMES! NO, NOT ONE FLAME!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey, guys. Guess what? I got a new computer! Finally. This one is a lot better than my old one. The internet on it recognizes the websites I want to go on. It's like a guide.**

**Jack: Cool. That way you won't have to deal with typing it all.**

**Sally: I agree. Now you have a nicer computer that is completely new.**

**Me: Yes. And the keys are more comfortable. And easier to type. So anyway, here's the first chapter to Another Chance.**

* * *

Over the next two months, everyone got ready for Christmas without making the toys because Sandy's Claws' daughter, Cleo, brought all the toys, Sandy's naughty/nice list, the decorations and Sandy's sleigh. Sally already had Jack and Jessie's Sandy Claws suit and Josephine, Janessa and Samantha's Mrs. Claws skirts ready.  
"Well, Christmas is in a couple days," Cleo said. "Good thing dad brought the presents because I don't want you to go through another sleigh accident, Jack. Also I don't want the children to be hurt by scary presents."  
"We don't either, Cleo," Josephine said. "Because we made a promise to Sandy that we won't cause another mess."  
"And it's we Skellington's job to keep a promise," Janessa said.  
"So we can't let Christmas have another problem again," Samantha said. "Otherwise, it could get worse. We could be sent to prison or die."  
"That's what Clawdeen and I said," Hailey said. So the princesses and their brother went to Skellington manor to put on their Christmas clothes on.

On Christmas Eve day, Sally put on her husband and kids' suits on to get ready. This time, Sally didn't have a terrible vision about Christmas because Sandy asked Jack to do this so it's a good sign. But on Christmas Eve, a fog rolled in mighty quick. But luckily Janessa had Zero with her so he might be able to help guide the sleigh again.  
"To the head of the team, Zero," Josephine said.  
"We're off!" Jack yelled. The sleigh got going as Sally wished Jack good luck. Jack waved and thanked Sally with Josephine and her sisters doing the same.

In the real world, Cleo guided the reindeer to the first house. It was Jack's first victim's new house since he was grown up and had children of his own. Jack went into the house using the chimney. When Jack was inside, he saw a little girl sleeping next to the Christmas tree.  
"Aw, how cute," Jack whispered. "Must have fallen asleep while waiting for me."  
"Santa?" a voice asked. Josephine turned and saw the little girl has woken up.  
"Um...Merry Christmas," Josephine said.  
"Why aren't you in bed?" Cleo asked.  
"I'm scared of the monsters under it," the little girl said with tears in her eyes.  
'Aw. That's so sad,' Jack said with a sympathetic look on his bony face. "I have something that could help." Jack took out a present with neon red wrapping paper. The little girl opened it and saw something wonderful.  
"Yay! A teddy bear!" the little girl replied and gave Jack a hug. "Thank you, Santa!"  
"You're welcome, little one," Jack said and returned the hug. 'This is a nice change.' So Jack went back to Delivering the presents and waved to the little girl, who went back to her room. Jack went to another house, the victim with the vampire teddy's son. The present is a train set with an actual whistle. Jack took out the train set. It looked nothing like the train monster with tentacle tracks from many years ago. It had an amazing train whistle. The next one was the victim with the evil rubber ducky with wheels' daughter. She wanted a new doll because she was always lonely. The doll had a beautiful gown and brown hair in pigtails. Jack thought it looked cute. Everyone who got the presents all looked to see their presents and didn't even scream. In fact, they all thanked Jack and didn't call the police for help.  
"I love this," Jack said. "If Sandy is sick again next year, maybe I can do this again."  
"That's a wonderful idea, Jack," Cleo said. "I think I really like you. I guess dad was right. You are a fine gentleman. I'll tell dad once I come home."  
"Unless Sandy saw what's going on," Samantha said. Jack saw the next one to have a present was one of the police officers who blasted Jack out of the sky's daughter. She wanted a police suit with a badge and everything. Jack got to her house and saw the girl was asleep in her room with a little teddy bear. Cleo said she was six years old so she needs the teddy to keep her from having bad dreams. Jack climbed down the chimney. Then the girl went downstairs to see Jack putting the presents under the tree.  
"Huh? You're that skeleton my daddy told me about," the girl said. "Please don't hurt me!"  
"Don't worry, my dear," Cleo said. "It's okay. This man changed and now he's delivering the real presents instead of the scary ones."  
"Indeed. And I got what you wanted," Jack said. "My name is Jack. And these are my children, Josephine, Janessa, Samantha and Jessie."  
"Pleasure to meet you, Jack," the girl said. "You better continue for the next person for the presents."  
"Yes. And maybe you can come visit my home," Jack said. "Just head into the great statue in the cemetery." The little girl nodded in understanding. So Jack went to continue the delivery. Jack was happy to hear thanking instead of screaming. When the delivery was done, Jack went to Christmas Town to take Cleo home. She already fell asleep. Jack entered Sandy's house.  
"Well, Jack. You did such a good job this year," Sandy said. "I saw everything from my crystal ball."  
"Thanks, Sandy," Jack said. "Everyone didn't even scream. They only thanked me. Maybe if you are sick again next year, I'll do this again."  
"That sounds like a wonderful idea, Jack," Sandy said. "And I know Cleo had the same thought. I'll let you all stay here for the night. You all look tired."  
"We are," Josephine said, yawning.  
"Thank you, Sandy," Janessa said. So they went to the guest bedroom.


	3. Chapter 2

**Me: Hey, guys. Here's the final chapter to Another Chance. Yes, I know it was short I just ran out of ideas of what happens.**

**Jack: It happens to writers a lot so it doesn't matter anyway.**

**Sally: But the ending is really good anyway and I saw drawings of it.**

**Me: Yeah drawings I did. Anyway, here's the story.**

* * *

The next day, Jack and the kids went home to tell everyone that this time Jack taking over Christmas was successful and this there wasn't even a crash and that Santa will let Jack take over if he is sick again next year.  
"That's wonderful," Janet said.  
"I guess I don't have to deal with another problem with thinking Jack was dead," the Mayor said.  
"Thank goodness," Clawdeen said. "I can't let Jack die or be sent to prison. Jack doesn't deserve such a thing." Everyone was happy that the Skellington family was okay and nothing went wrong. Then they went back home to see the presents Santa gave them even though they were the ones to deliver them. Janessa got a letter from Mack, saying to meet him at Spiral Hill tonight.

Before night came, Mack was nervous to talk to Janessa because he never talked to anyone about love. Judith was there to help Mack.  
"Why don't you sing that song Jack sang to Sally years ago?" Judith asked.  
"I don't know the lyrics," Mack said.  
"Ask Jack for the lyrics," Judith said. So Mack did and did it before the date. He studied the lyrics until it was time for the date with Janessa. Janessa was already on Spiral Hill until she heard Mack singing.  
"My dearest friend, if you don't mind.  
I'd like to join you by your side.  
Where we can gaze into the stars."  
Janessa started to blush but was happy to hear this song. It turns out Janessa loves Mack, too.  
"And sit together, now and forever.  
For it is plain, as anyone can see.  
We're simply meant to be."  
So Janessa and Mack kissed under the full moon like how Jack and Sally did many years ago.

* * *

**Me: Don't forget to review.**


End file.
